An optical disk drive is an electronic device that uses electromagnetic waves close to the visible light spectrum to either store data to or read data from an optical storage medium. Optical disk drives are used in numerous commercial and consumer devices, including, for example, compact disk (CD) systems, digital versatile disk (DVD) systems, and numerous other systems. These systems may be stand alone, or may be incorporated into another system, such as a desktop computer or laptop computer. In order to read or write data, the optical drive uses a laser to generate a light beam, a lens to guide the light beam to a precise area of the optical disk to read or write data, and a photodiode to detect light reflected from the disk when reading data. However, for various reasons, optical disk drives may fail to read and write data.